Time Travel Jutsu
by Lucillia
Summary: Just because there isn't one now doesn't mean there won't be one in the future.


"FOR THE LAST TIME, THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A TIME-TRAVEL JUTSU!" Kakashi yelled in Naruto's face, having finally lost his temper after having Naruto beg him non-stop to teach him the "Time-Travel jutsu" for the last three days.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and someone who looked a great deal like the Fourth Hokage only a little older who was wearing an elaborate outfit in an eye searing shade of orange that Minato wouldn't have been caught dead in, and what looked like a slightly modified version of the Hokage hat was standing in the spot the brilliant ball of light had previously occupied. Standing next to him was a boy with mouse brown hair and Hyuuga eyes wearing a neon green tracksuit.

"And this son, is the day Kakashi-sensei actually lost his temper." the man said.

"Hi Auntie Sakura." the boy said as he waved to the aforementioned pink haired girl.

"Let me guess Naruto, you and Hinata got married." Sakura said, going along with what she thought was a pretty interesting prank. Usually the crap he pulled was very childish, but this actually seemed to have some entertainment value.

"Actually, I married Hanabi. Long story. Hinata ended up with Shino and are very happy together even though their children give everyone including their grandfather the creeps. They're not as bad as the Mitarashi-Morino kids though." the man said shivering slightly.

"Mitarashi-Morino?" Kakashi squeaked weakly.

"I marry Sasuke then?" Sakura asked squealing.

"Nope. You and Tenzo are expecting your second creepy eyed baby this spring." the man replied cheerfully.

Kakashi suddenly started making a choking noise.

"Creepy eyed?" Sakura asked looking and sounding stunned.

"It's this thing he does when he stares at you. Little Tsunade can do it as well along with that whole Mokuton thing." the man said.

"So, Ino ends up with Sasuke then?" Sakura said sounding mournful.

"Nah. She and Sai are making their seventh try at a son this year." the man said laughing at what was apparently a rather amusing memory.

"Sai?" Sakura asked.

"One of Danzo's former pets. Nice once you get to know him. You tried going after him once, something about him reminding you of Sasuke. Probably that whole being completely inept when it comes to dealing with social situations thing." the man said.

Sasuke growled at this.

"So who does Sasuke end up with?" Sakura asked.

"Nobody. When they found out that the insanity was genetic, they burned all of the DNA samples they collected." The man said sadly.

"Insanity?" Kakashi asked.

"We're talking about Uchiha "I'll join one of the people responsible for killing off my clan and burn all of Konoha to the ground for something Danzo, the Elder Council, my brother and my insane cousin did at my great-grandpa's behest" Sasuke, descendant of Uchiha "I stole my brother's eyes, and I'm going to destroy reality" Madara and Uchiha "I'll plot to start a bloody civil war while Konoha is still recovering from the Third Great War and the destruction caused by my nephew" Fugaku, and brother to Uchiha "I'll completely ruin my little brother's life so I can protect him" Itachi here." the man said.

Sakura blinked and stared for a moment before the anger built up. There had been a period where she had almost forgotten this was a prank, but Naruto had gone too far. Hinting that Sasuke was going to turn traitor was a low blow. Rushing towards what she believed to be a pair of henged shadow clones, she wound up for her hardest punch yet.

The man caught her fist with effortless ease.

"I almost forgot how violent you used to be. Little Tsunade's been running you ragged since the day she was born and you haven't had the energy to throw one of your famous punches in years." the man said smiling fondly.

"Auntie Sakura used to hit people?" the boy in the neon green tracksuit that had a large toad on the back said, staring at the pink haired girl whose fist was still in his father's hand in wonder.

"So, how did I become Hokage? Did I do something so super awesome that everyone had to acknowledge me?" Naruto finally piped up now that it seemed that all of the boring talk about who ended up with who was over.

"Actually, they gave me the job to shut me up." the man said grinning slightly evilly before looking at his watch.

"Well, would you look at that...Time's up, bye." the Naruto in Hokage robes said an instant before a second brilliant flash of light took him and the boy away.

"I stand corrected. Apparently there is a Time Travel Jutsu." Kakashi said a minute later, still staring at the spot from which the Hokage and his son vanished.


End file.
